The Appointment
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Emma and August get bored while waiting for Mr. Gold to return. One-Shot. Post-Curse AUish. Rated M for smut.


**Pairing:** Emma/August

**Rating:** M (Porn. Plain and simple. Turn back now if it's not your thing. Consider yourself warned.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **So there was a cap of August posted on tumblr from when he's in Gold's shop, and his face looks... well almost euphoric. So of course my dirty brain decided that there needed to be a fic of August receiving a bj in Gold's shop and this happened. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me here for this?" August caught Emma by the waist before she'd had a chance to swing the door open of Mr. Gold's shop. The sign had long since been flipped to 'closed' but this wasn't the first time they'd stopped by after hours, and Gold had a habit of keeping the door unlocked.

With the raise of an eyebrow, she cocked her head to the side. "Are _you_ sure you want to leave me alone with Mr. Gold when he's teaching me how to use magic?"

"No…" he replied wryly. "I suppose I don't."

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him briefly, then turned and pushed her way into the darkened shop with August's hand clasped firmly in hers. A moment later, Mr. Gold appeared from the back room.

"Ah, I see you've made it. And you brought your… friend." He regarded August for a moment before turning his attention back to Emma. August rolled his eyes and tensed but remained silent.

"Alright, Gold, what did you want to go over toda—"

The phone rang loudly, piercing the stillness of the shop with a sharp chime.

Gold appeared annoyed but put his finger up to silence her and picked up the receiver. Emma wondered why he still held on to the archaic-looking rotary. She looked up at August and shrugged and he grinned, dipping his head to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Well," Gold began as he set the receiver back onto the cradle, "It seems I have a rather pressing matter to attend to."

"Oh, well we can come back later, then…"

"No, please. It shouldn't take long. While you're waiting, you can take a look through some of these books, see if anything… interests you." He pulled a stack of very dusty old leather-bound books with handwritten titles on the covers from a shelf behind the counter. He brushed a thick layer of dust off one of one and handed it to her. "Start with this one. And if I'm not back in twenty minutes, we'll reschedule."

August watched as the door shut noisily behind him and sighed, annoyed that their time was being wasted. Emma sighed and flipped open the cover while he meandered through the shop, stopping to toy with an object or two.

To say the book was confusing would be putting it lightly. The pages were jammed full of symbols, drawings, and words, most of which Emma could hardly classify as English. She let out a huff and set the book on the counter, then picked up another, blowing the dust off into a billowing white cloud. This one turned out to be no better than the first and she wrinkled her nose in distate.

"Not really your thing, huh?" August asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I can't make any sense of this. If he wants me to read these, I'm gonna need a conversion key or something."

"So what do you want to do until he gets back?"

The question was innocent enough, but as Emma met his eyes, she had an entirely different idea in mind. She'd always had a kink for sex in public places, but never really experienced the right time to try. Without a word, she leaned up to kiss him hard and her hands immediately moved to unfasten his belt buckle.

August took her by the shoulders and pulled her away, looking incredulous. "Emma what are you doing?"

"Relax, August…" Her mouth claimed his again and soon he was kissing her back, unable to pry away from her again. She backed him up against one of the many glass display cases and wrenched his jeans open.

"Emma, Jesus!"

"What did I just say?" She snapped and reached into his boxers to pull him free, then kissed him again quickly before slipping to her knees.

"Are you serious? We can't do this here, he could be back any second!" August groaned involuntarily as her hand slid over his length and his body betrayed his protests.

"I know," Emma lapped up the beads of precum oozing from his head and grinned wickedly up at him. "That's what makes it fun, don't you think?"

She took him deeply, lavishing the underside of his dick with her tongue. He let out a breath as she removed her mouth, the cold air on his sensitive skin sending a shock through his system. Emma smiled sweetly and wrapped her fingers around him at the base and began to pump his sheath slowly.

August cursed and looked away, biting his lip as her mouth returned to his throbbing cock. His wasn't sure if the rise in his pulse was from the sensation or the thrill of possibly getting caught by Mr. Gold. Her lips tightened sublimely around him and she applied gentle suction as she bobbed in time with the twisting of her hand.

"Goddammit, Emma…" he muttered as he threaded a hand into her hair, finally loosening up enough to enjoy what was happening.

She stopped suddenly and used her hand to push his dick upward and ran her tongue from base to tip, the dragged her teeth lightly back down. He groaned loudly as she repeated the motion and then released him to take him deeply once again. Her mouth felt like heaven on his swollen cock and for a moment he forgot where they were.

She used her whole body, rocking toward him with each pass, and flicked her tongue up the slit of his head when she pulled away. After adjusting on her knees, Emma slipped her free hand into his open jeans and fondled his balls through the thin material of his boxers, nearly sending him over the edge.

He sucked in a breath and reached back with to grip the glass case while keeping his other hand firmly planted in Emma's perfect blond hair. He fought the urge to buck into her mouth, instead letting her work his cock until he came so hard he cried out and sent a wave of creamy fluid into her beautiful mouth. She let him ride out his orgasm, licking and sucking the head of his cock clean and massaging his balls until the spurts of semen subsided.

He stood with his eyes clenched shut and was only vaguely aware of Emma tucking him back into his jeans and righting his clothes. He looked down at her as she stood grinned triumphantly.

"You missed a spot," he informed with his chest still heaving, and brought a hand up to wipe a drop of his spunk from the corner of her mouth. She quickly wrapped her fingers around his hand and drew the digit between her lips, causing him to groan again as she licked his finger.

She grinned alluringly and leaned up to kiss him, then pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "It's been 20 minutes, what do you say we go home and finish this in bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked back towards the apartment arm-in-arm, utterly lost in each other, and nearly collided with Mr. Gold as he rounded a corner.

"Mr. Gold! I guess we'll reschedule for later in the week."

He looked the pair over skeptically. "Yes. I suppose we shall. Until later."

They began to hurry away, giddy with euphoria at having almost been caught.

"Just one thing, Miss Swan."

She stopped and turned her head.

"Next time you do something indecent in my shop together, you might want to dust your knees off afterwards."

Emma's mouth dropped open. She looked down to find the white ashy proof of her discrepancy on her dark jeans. She felt August tugging her away as her face grew warm.

"Good day."


End file.
